Happy Anniversary, Brat
by DerpmasterG
Summary: Levi comes home to a flooded sink, dirty dishes, and a messy Eren and decides to take matters into his own hands. Also published on my account on ArchiveOfYourOwn. WARNING: YAOI. BOY X BOY. KINKY SMUT.


_Levi trembled and breathed heavily, eyes watery and knees shaking. His hands gripped the white, formerly clean and up wrinkled bed sheets beneath him._

_"H-Heichou.." Eren cried out, tightening his grip on his captain's thighs. The brunet pushed the shorter man's legs as far back as he could, making Levi's knees nearly touching his shoulders._

_"Agh.. Shit.." Levi swore under his breath as he leaned his head back, exposing his neck. Beads of sweat stuck to his skin, no doubt causing the captain some irritation of his uncleanliness. His hole tightened their grip on Eren's cock, causing both of them to moan._

_The younger male thrusted his hips forward, earning a grunt from the man beneath him. He felt pleasure surge through his veins as he continued to fuck Levi. Eren continued his rhythmic dance, never once stopping for anyone or anything. He watched as the older man occasionally let out stifled moans, one hand still gripped onto the sheets and the other on top of his mouth._

_"Do you l-like this..., Heichou?" Eren breathed, leaning down slightly. His sweaty forehead and nose met Levi's, and their breaths combined and entwined with one another. The heat radiating from them was overpowering. The smell of sex and love mixed into the air._

"Tch..._ St-stop fooling around," Levi spat at the brunette. He turned his head to the side, his jet black hair falling onto his face and concealing his eyes. "...and fuck me already."_

_Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he let outs frustrated groan. It wasn't what he expected his captain to say, and yet it was. "Fine." He heaved out as he immediately increased his speed. His hands found Levi's length, and he ran his fingers up and down the shaft roughly._

_The shorter man let out a whine as he threw his head back onto the pillow. "F-fuck!"_

_Eren smirked as a new idea formed in his head. One of his hands traveled down Levi's cock, stopping and squeezing hard at the base. He rolled his hips against Levi's ass, and slowly pulled back until he was almost completely detached from him. The shorter man reopened his eyes and lifted his head up slightly, scowling at the other male. "What the hell are you-" he started, about to tell the younger one off. Just as sudden as he stopped, Eren jammed his dick into Levi, hitting his sensitive prostate._

_"AGH FUCK..!" Levi screamed, his back arching off the bed. His hands twisted on the bed sheets as he let out a yell. Eren continued at his slow and leisurely pace, making sure to hit Levi's prostate harder every time. He earned some low groans and whines from the elder the first couple of times, but they soon transformed into grunts of displeasure once he_ realized_ what the brunet was doing._

_"I told you to fuck me correctly," Levi gasped, squirming beneath the brunet. "...not to fuck me like some five year old, brat." The elder subtly moved his hips against Eren's, trying to get the least bit of friction between them._

_Eren's widened as he looked down at the withering mess of a captain. Again, he increased his pace while tightening his grip around the base of Levi's shaft. He thrusted as hard as he could, hitting the elder's prostate every time without fail. Their moans combined with the slapping noises of balls against ass._

_Levi heaved and gasped for air, his eyes rolling back and his hips moving in a trance. His tip was covered with wet, clear pre-cum as he was fucked; making his dick twitch in anticipation for what's coming next. The pleasure was building inside him, nearly bringing him to his peak._

_"L-let the go of my fucking dick you little-" Levi heaved out in a throaty voice. He screamed once more, his voice cracking as he felt Eren's tip hit his pleasure spot. "Sh-shit..!" He groaned, his eyes closing shut as he wriggled his hips side to side. His mind was foggy as he lost all his common sense, the only thought in his head was to climax._

_Eren only tightened his grip on the pulsing shaft. He too was close to his climax, but the boy was all too stubborn to let go. He wanted to enjoy this moment of dominance before he got beat up for it later. The younger continued moving his hips, still hitting Levi's over-abused prostate._

_"S-say it, Heichou..! Say you want to c-come!" The brunet demanded, with a little bit of pleading mixed into his voice. His hips moved faster and harder into Levi, never once faltering in a single thrust. "SAY IT!" Heat was making its way throughout Eren's entire body as he continued at his rigorous pace._

_The room was filled with the smell of sex, the sounds of their gasps and thrusts bouncing off the walls. The sweat and heat was radiating off both males, soiling their bed sheets and everything around them._

_"Mmnngh.." Levi grunted as he clenched his fists. He was close. So close. He could feel all the pleasure gathered up at the tip of his cock, all the cum waiting to be spurted everywhere. It didn't matter how much he wanted to come though, because if Eren let go of his base, he could never. If Eren just released the pressure, he was sure he would come right then and there, all over the both of them. He could imagine the sweet feeling of release, of him letting go and screaming out his orgasm. He shuddered at the pleasurable thought._

_"F-fuck... Let me come, brat..!" Levi groaned, his pride leaving him completely. His usual composed self disappeared as he begged for sweet, sweet orgasm. "Please let me come..!" He pleaded, his body shaking and twitching in anticipation._

_Almost instantly after those words were spoken, Levi felt the hand around his base leave him. Instead, it started to move viciously up and down his length. Precum and sweat mixed together along his dick, creating loud wet sounds as he was being jacked off. Just like he expected, he came as soon as the pressure on his dick was lifted. Load moans escaped his lips as he reached his orgasm. His body tensed up as his back arched once more. White cum spurted all over his pale chest, warm and sticky._

_Above him, Eren yelled and moaned without shame. He moved and thrusted inside Levi, still desperately wanting to reach his peak. The brunet glanced down at his captain and convulsed when he saw Levi's flushed face. His cock released thick cum into the elder's hole as he came, filling him to the brim._

_The two rode out their powerful orgasms, both cocks twitching and spurting out cum every few seconds. Slowly, Eren pulled out and smiled inwardly at himself when he saw the white liquid spew out of Levi's pink hole._

_"You little shit.." Levi groaned out as he rolled into his side and stuffed his face in the sweaty, soiled pillow._

A loud ringing of a familiar doorbell woke him out of his daydream. The brunet blinked a couple of times, shaking his head and fantasy out of his mind as best as he could. Eren swallowed hard, looking down at the bulging tent in his pants. Shit. Shit shit shit shit. He looked over towards the door to his home. Two more impatient doorbell rings could only mean one person... Levi. **_Shit._**

He dropped the dirty dishes in the sink, letting bubbles float carelessly up in the air as he hastily wiped his soapy hands with a towel. The water was still left running as he rushed over to door, he quickly pulled the handle. He cleared his throat, his cheeks still red and dick still hard as he spoke to the man he was just daydreaming about.

"H-Heichou." Eren cleared his throat nervously, his cheeks aflame as he glanced down at his erection. It only grew bigger as he remembered his fantasy. Levi sprawled out and begging for him..

"Idiot, answer the door the first time." The older scolded as kicked off his shoes and he walked past Eren. The handcuffs on his belt jingled as he walked inside, pulling the brunet's attention toward the captain. He bit his lip as he watched the captain practically strut to the kitchen, eyeing up the shorter's male uniform. He couldn't help but notice the nice way the navy blue pants hugged his ass so nicely, or the way his shirt pulled tight against his small but firm back. Eren shook his head again, lightly slapping his still-red cheeks as he tried to stop his wandering mind.

His erection pressed dangerously against his own pants, begging to be pulled out and played with.

"Brat! Come here!" A loud, low voice commanded from the kitchen. Instantly the brunet lifted his head, his face burning as he thought he had been caught looking at his boner.

"Y-yes..!" he answered, walking stiffly to the kitchen. He hated himself for getting so easily flustered over such a small, okay maybe not _small - _he was average size - thing like a hard-on. His thought process was put to a stop when he saw what he had left in the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" The corporal asked, his hand motioning towards the flooding sink. Bubbles covered the tabletop, drawer, and stopped at his tracks right before it touched Levi's clean white socks. It was almost as if it was scared of the corporal. And that it should, because messiness just happened to be the older man's most hated pet peeve.

Eren could feel himself getting softer by the moment, a shiver of fear going down his spine instead. This is not how he had imagined himself welcoming his beloved home. "Ah... uhm.. You see, I was making dinner but I found out that I didn't actually know how, so I cleaned all the dirty dishes because-I-know-you-don't-like-dirty-dishes, then you came, and now we're hereee...!"

He let out a few nervous chuckles as his eyes darted around the kitchen, looking at everything but Levi's eyes. But who couldn't when the corporal was staring at you with such dominant, fierce grey eyes? His glare could kill thousands.

"That's all?" His clear voice asked as the man rose an eyebrow curiously towards his significant other.

"Yes, sir." Eren nodded, his gaze still focused on the ground.

A few agonizing seconds passed before he heard Levi say, "Clean it up, then."

He silently breathed a sigh of relief. _That_ could've definitely ended differently. Maybe with Levi beating him, or making him re-clean the spotless house, or maybe even clean the horse stalls! "Yes, sir." He replied, nodding his head again and not looking upwards as he hurriedly walked towards the sea of bubbles.

He could hear the rustling of paper behind him as he drained the sink, knowing that the older man was probably leafing through the pile of mail for the day. He couldn't stop himself from feeling a bit...disappointed. He had imagined welcoming the captain home with a hug or even a quick kiss, and have a perfectly cooked dinner ready for them to eat. Then after that, maybe even some time in bed together. But because of his next-to-zero cooking skills and forgetfulness, he was stuck draining out soap from sinks and wiping away bubbles from drawers.

Eren heard the corporal stand from the table as he finally finished cleaning his mess, hearing the clinking of handcuffs come closer and closer to him as he wiped his hands on a dry towel. He froze on the spot as he felt his hands being pulled behind his back, not making even a slight struggle as he felt the cool metal wrap around his wrists with a click. "Corporal..?" The brunet called out, cautiously turning his head to the side to get a glimpse of the policeman.

Levi kept one hand around Eren's handcuffed wrists, the other digging into the boy's brown locks and lightly pulling his head back, exposing his neck. He ran the tip of his nose up and down the fair skin, effectively letting out light tickling breaths. "You made a dinner for me.." He whispered, his breath hotter than ever on Eren's neck. "Well, attempted to anyway." The man chuckled, pulling on the other's brown locks. "You've cleaned up your mess, it's time for your reward."

Eren could feel the heat rush in his cheeks rush southward as his heartbeat accelerated. Yes.. Maybe he would have that dreamy night with Levi after all. The brunet nodded his head once, allowing himself to get lost under Levi's trance as he was pushed to their bedroom like a criminal would to prison.

The boy was pushed roughly onto the bed on his back as he entered their room, letting out a disapproving "unf" as he landed on the mattress.

"Shut up." The older man scolded him, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he began to strip himself of his uniform. Eren stared with wide, eager eyes as the person standing in front of him took off his clothes in an agonizingly slow manner. He could already feel his erection growing and pressing impatiently against his pants again.

The corporal pulled on his spotlessly clean black tie, letting it fall carelessly onto the floor. His fingers moved in slow motion as he took off his shirt, belt, and pants. His intense grey eyes stared into Eren's green as he maneuvered himself on top of the boy, dressed in only crisp white boxers.

The position looked awkward, with the smaller man on top, but to Eren, it was just perfect. He could enjoy the clear view of Levi's toned chest, all the while feeling the other's erection rub against his.

Besides, the older man was almost more dominant in bed, no matter how small he seemed compared to Eren. There was no way in hell he would submit to being uke, even if it only was for one time.

He flinched as Levi's cupped his crotch, almost cradling it as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He could feel himself withering under Levi's intense stare, waiting on the man's every move as he undressed him.

Eren gasped as his hard dick sprung out of his boxers and nearly hit the corporal in the face. The other only smirked as his fingers wrapped around the pulsing shaft. "Fucking pervert, you're this hard already?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Eren turned his head to the side, melting under Levi's touch and stare again. "I-I was hard...before you came home." He answered truthfully, in defense of his pride. He didn't want Levi to think he had gotten hard over such a short show of stripping, but he would admit it was pleasurable to watch. Before he could process about how his confession had backfired, the corporal looked up at him.

The man paused a few seconds before opening his mouth, not sure why Eren would have a reason to be hard. Was he watching porn? Masturbating? Levi gave another click of his tongue, his eyes closing in annoyance. Levi rubbed the tip of Eren's dick with his thumb, playing with it to see how he would answer. "Why were you?" he asked, looking straight at vibrant green eyes.

Eren shivered as he let his head fall back onto the mattress, letting out a gasp. "I.. imagined that I f-fucked you.. and you begged me..!" he stuttered, moving his hips side to side.

Levi blinked his eyes a couple times in shock, not sure if he should be more surprised or offended. _Him_? _Bottom_? Like hell he would be. He gripped onto Eren's dick more tightly now, his lips twitching into a devious smile as he saw the brunet squirm under his touch. He pressed his thumb down harder on the pink tip. "I _begged_ you?" He asked in a mock innocent tone, his finger starting to get wet by pre-cum.

The boy moaned as he nodded, "You begged me to let you cum while I f..fucked you." He looked down at Levi's finger on top of his wet tip, spreading his liquids all around his dick.

The corporal froze, his head instantly whipping up and his eyes meeting Eren's. "Did I?" He said, a slight twitch in his left eye. How dare this little..._brat _fantasize about something so absurd? Silently, Levi wondered where the hell the idea came from in Eren's brain.

The brunet only nodded, obviously flustered and scared for what was going to happen next.

Levi scoffed, getting up on his knees as a perverse idea made its way into his own head. He examined his wet, sticky fingers by pressing his index and middle finger against his thumb; the creamy white liquid gathered up in between. "This will suffice, for now." he mumbled more to himself than Eren, lifting the boy's hips as he pressed his damp fingers against the pink entrance. With a firm push, the hole effortlessly sucked his two fingers in.

"C-Corporal...!" Eren gasped, surprised by the sudden movement and intrusion. He twisted his body and squirmed on the bed as the elder's fingers explored his entrance. "Haah..." he breathed, the tip of Levi's fingers skimming his prostate. His hands pulled against the restraining handcuffs, his wrists starting to redden and ache.

A smirk was pulling on Levi's lips as he watched Eren start to unravel. Yes, this will be his punishment for mocking him— a prideful grown man— for being an uke. Even if it was in just a dream, he wasn't the type to let things as perverse as this slide. He would do to Eren what the boy supposedly did to him, and he would be sure to make his orgasm so prolonged the brunet would be a mess when he was done with him.

The man chewed his lip as he pushed his fingers deeper in, then pulled the further apart, stretching the small hole. He inwardly smiled as a load moan came from Eren. Yes, that's right, moan like the child you are. He repeated this action multiple times before he deemed the asshole was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out with a satisfying pop, then proceeded to lick them.

The brunet was practically a mess already, gasping frantically with blurry eyes as he focused on the captain seductively licking his fingers, purposely letting saliva drip down his slim digits. "Fwaah.." His boner grew bigger and harder by the second as the captain cleaned himself up. He was only half aware when he heard the sound of foil ripping and the top of a lube bottle pop off. He watched intently as the corporal lined his hard cock against Eren's ass, the lubed tip colliding with his plump cheeks.

Grey eyes stared at bright green as Levi slipped himself into Eren, slowly getting swallowed up by him. The elder let out a light grunt as he pushed himself in to the hilt, relishing in the sweet moans coming from Eren's mouth and enjoying the pulsing walls surrounding his shaft. He grunted as he moved his hips back, only to add another forceful thrust right after.

"Ahn..!" Eren gasped, his hands twisting the bedsheets as he tried to break free from the handcuffs, even if he knew it was useless. His wrists burned, his whole body felt like it was on fire as he was slowly being fucked by Levi. He wanted more; deeper, harder, faster. The painfully slow thrusts were driving him crazy.

The brunet moved his hips as well, attempting to meet the corporal's thrusts. He never got the satisfying sound of ass slapping against balls though, because whenever he would move forward the corporal would pull back. He was going to lose his mind if this kept going.

"Corporal please..! Please!" He begged, tears springing into his eyes as he got more frustrated by the second. He squirmed beneath the man, his body rubbing against the already-messy bedsheets.

Levi looked down at Eren with a devious smirk, a little smug as he knew his tactic was working. He would definitely make Eren pay for what he's dreamt of him, and this wasn't even half the punishment. But, he decided to show a little shred of mercy. After he teased the boy, of course. "Please _what_?" he asked, a hand traveling up to Eren's nipple and giving it a light pinch.

Eren gasped again, a new pleasurable shiver going up his spine as his eyes closed shut for a second. "Please! Haah... Fuck me.. h-harder.. faster."

The smirk on Levi's lips only grew as he leaned down, his lips brushing against Eren's. "You fucking brat." he breathed just before he crashed their two mouths together. A switch in him flipped, and suddenly he was a raging sex machine as he moved, his thrusts getting faster and harder as he pounded into Eren. His tongue twisted and mended with the other's as his balls slapped against Eren's ass.

Levi's mind was going blank, the only thought on his mind was just to keep moving and to never stop. "Haah.." he breathed, attempting to swallow down his moans. Bad enough he was the smaller one, he didn't want the dumb brat hearing him moan like this. The brat himself however, didn't have any shame. He moaned and groaned lewdly beneath him, and Levi couldn't help but feel a bit pleased with himself that he was the person who made him like this. He wanted him to unfold even more, until he was begging and crying with need.

The man subtly trailed a hand down to grasp Eren's slippery dick, giving him a few light pumps as he thrusted into him. Eren grunted, squirming and moving even more. His sounds were in sync with Levi's thrusts as he was fucked, always letting out a gasp or moan every second. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. The lewd, wet sounds coming from his ass only drew him closer to orgasm. Shivers went down his spine as he trembled, his eyes shut so tight he could see stars.

"F-fuck..!" he groaned, pulling as hard as he could on the handcuffs as he twisted his wrists side to side. He felt the familiar sensation of orgasm coming on as the tip of Levi's dick rubbed deliciously against his prostate. He resisted from coming, wanting this pleasurable feeling to go on forever. But the inevitable feeling of orgasm was tempting him, his determination diminished within seconds.

"C-corporal..! I'm cumming..!" Eren gasped, his back arching up as Levi added another powerful thrust to his sensitive spot. "Yes, oh fuck- yes..!" he groaned, not even remotely aware or caring of all the things he was saying.

Levi chuckled softly to himself, wondering how the damn brat could be so naïve to think handcuffs were his only punishment. He stopped his thrusts immediately, staying frozen on the bed as he tightened his grip on Eren's dick, his fingers pressing into the male's pulsing base. Watching the brunet moan while waiting for his delayed orgasm was all too pleasurable to him. He flashed a smirk as those green eyes slowly opened, an unmistakable confused look in them.

"Corporal..?" Eren asked, still panting as he looked into those intense grey orbs. His eyes widened as he finally understood- he wouldn't be able to come. "No... no..!" He moved his arms, the hot sweaty metal of the cuffs pressing into his probably-red skin as he struggled.

"Did you really think I would let you orgasm so easily?" The elder teased, his fingers constricting around Eren's base to show his point Levi chuckled softly to himself, wondering how the damn brat could be so naïve to think handcuffs were his only punishment.

He stopped his thrusts immediately, staying frozen on the bed as he tightened his grip on Eren's dick, his fingers pressing into the male's pulsing base. Watching the brunet moan while waiting for his delayed orgasm was all too pleasurable to him. He flashed a smirk as those green eyes slowly opened, an unmistakable confused look in them.

"Please..!" The brunet whined, frustrated that the pleasurable rush of orgasm he ached for so much was being delayed. He wanted to come, and he wanted to come now. He thrusted his hips forward, attempting to get another thrust and shake off the captain's hand on his shaft.

The man only smiled wider as he watched him squirm. "Beg." He commanded, giving Eren one thrust to bait him. The sadistic part of him wanted the other to be begging to the point of tears, just so he could have his sweet sweet release. The other half of Levi wanted to cherish Eren and give him all he wanted, but he knew that this was just another kink in their relationship.

The brunet stared at him, his lip pulling into a pout as he weighed the odds. Would he hold onto his pride? Or let go and be blessed with the wonderful feeling of orgasm? He looked into the smoldering eyes of the captain and decided within an instant. Fuck it. Fuck _him._

"Pl-please.. Do me." He said in a wavering tone, nervously fiddling with his sweaty fingers. Those intense grey orbs were practically burning him. "Please corporal, fuck me as hard as you can..! I-I want to come! I want to COME!"

Levi's heart fluttered for just a second before he chuckled and ran his hand through Eren's brown locks. "You finally did something right, brat." He started to move his hips again, his thrusts becoming more powerful by the second. He kept his hand tight around Eren's shaft though, not daring to let go until he was satisfied that the boy could come.

Beneath him, the brunet whined and groaned, letting out light whimpers as he was getting fucked again. The heat and pure pleasure was getting to his head as he moaned, still struggling uselessly against the handcuffs. He could feel his pulsing dick wavering under Levi's touch, just begging to spurt out in a big white mess. He knew, if Levi just let go of the slightest pressure, he would orgasm instantly. And he begged for it.

"C-corporal.. Please.. Please!" He moaned, tears springing into his eyes as he tilted his head back. He was so close, so so close, and even when Levi said he would let go he didn't. "Fuck! LET ME COME! PLEASE LET ME COME! I WANT TO! I WANT TO!"

The black haired man only grunted, slapping his dick into Eren as hard as he could. He knew he was close to climaxing as well. He could only take so much more of Eren's pulsing walls before he would come himself. Mercifully, he started to roughly move his closed fist up and down Eren's slick shaft. He could hear Eren's lewd moans as he did so, but only focused on himself as he continued thrusting. His balls slapped harshly against the other's ass as he repeatedly abused the uke's prostate, his mind going fuzzy as he groaned one last time.

"Fuck–" he grunted, releasing mid-thrust into that tight wondrous pink cavern. He shuddered as his orgasm ran through his veins, humming lightly as he emptied himself inside Eren.

Meanwhile, the brunet climaxed in a much louder and more expressional way. Eren squirmed on the bed, back arched and grabbing tightly onto the sheets with his bound hands as he moaned without a shred of shame. "Agghhhhh..!" He let his eyes shut as he came, slowly lowering his body back onto the bed as he rode out his orgasm. His moans turned into light, satisfied hums as he exhaled shakily.

Levi watched intently as his partner climaxed, noting everything he saw in front of his eyes. He felt powerful as he watched his uke moan and squirm beneath him, and a smile somehow creeped onto his lips. Once he saw Eren fall limply back onto the bed, he pulled himself out of him, having mixed feelings about the result.

The white trail of his cum connecting his cock to Eren's hole made him feel disgusted, but also have him a sense of satisfaction. He would have to clean that later, but decided not to let a simple thing like that ruin the moment. The man pushed the panting brunet over onto his stomach to unlock the cuffs. Reaching over to the nightstand, he lifted a small metal key and pulled off the handcuffs, surprised at the red that wrapped around Eren's wrists.

"This will leave marks, idiot." Levi mumbled, making another note to put some rubbing oil on his partner's arms and wrists.

"Mmm." Eren hummed beneath him, his face against the sweaty pillow as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat.

The corporal felt just the slightest pang of guiltiness, feeling responsible for the handcuffs. However, he got his point across, and he wouldn't hesitate to admit he loved watching Eren squirm and struggle against the cuffs.

He gently repositioned Eren, pushing the boy over on his back as he laid down on the bed next to him. The two laid there together, panting and sweating, Eren's back to Levi's front while looking up at the pale ceiling for a few seconds before one of them couldn't take the stillness anymore.

"That was..very..." Eren started, not knowing a word that would perfectly describe how he felt. "...pleasant." It was so much more than pleasant though. It was intense, enjoyable, mind-boggling. But he figured 'pleasant' would be a good enough description.

"Pleasant?" The corporal mumbled, more to himself than Eren. The word repeated itself in his mind a couple times before he let out a satisfactory hum. "Hmm." The man wrapped his arms around the brunet, his nose going into the bottom of the other's neck as he pulled Eren closer.

He should be disgusted by now— all the sweat and saliva and sperm were all over their bodies— the thought was repulsive. Levi pushed away his growing desperation to have everything clean, and focused on the sounds of their breathing synchronizing with one another. The two were so calm together, Levi's eyes grew heavy and were about to close before the brunet abruptly turned to face him.

"Oh! Corporal..!" Eren exclaimed, his bright green eyes shining with excitement.

Levi's grey eyes met his as he reopened them, tiredness clearly showing on his face after his long day at work and their recent activities. "Mmm..?"

Eren leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips as the slightest giggle came from him. "Happy anniversary." He said, his arms wrapping around the smaller man.

All sleepiness was wiped away from Levi's face as his eyes widened, amazed that the other remembered. Throughout all their years together he was sure Eren was never aware. The man couldn't help but smile fondly, his love for the dumb brat showing as he mumbled a quiet "Happy anniversary, brat" in return.

The boy slipped out of his arms as he sat up, climbing over on top of Levi and sitting on his stomach. "How about a little celebratory round two..~?" Eren asked, his lips turned into a flirtatious smile.

Levi's expression turned from fondly in love to intensely passionate within a second, a smirk pulling on his lips as he thrusted his hips upward in reply to Eren's question.


End file.
